


Wake Up Calls

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gay, Implied abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing





	Wake Up Calls

A loud ringing woke Henrik up from his sleep, a ringtone he didn't recognize right away, must've been a number that hadn't called him in a while. The doctor rolled over, glad he was starting his holiday the next day, and picked up the ringing phone. "Hallo? Henrik von Schneeplestein here," he answered, not even checking the caller. 

"Hen?" A shaky voice asked, sniffles causing the man to pause. "Hen, please. Stacy kicked me out. We were in bed and she wanted to do stuff and I asked her if we could do it another night and-" the voice was cut off with a sob, the sounds of Chase Brody sending pangs to Henrik's heart. "She told me to get out, please. Hen, please help me. I only have a few shirts and pants, can I crash with you? I'll be out in the morning, just please."

Henrik was already out of bed and getting dress after he heard what she did, "Chase, Chase listen it's okay, I'll come get you. Listen, you just have to tell me where you are, okay? Thats it, I'll find you, I'll help you."

A small whimper came before the mention of a gas station and Henrik basically sprinted to his car, having some pants and shoes on. The doctor quickly arrived at the gas station where he saw the man crying into his hands, dressed in an oversized shirt that Henrik thought he recognized as his own and some orange skull pants. He quickly dashed out of his car and hugged the smaller man close to his chest. 

"Shh, shh, Chase, Chase, it's okay. I'm here, the doctor is here. You're safe, my friend. I'm here." He held him for a moment, the sobbing man clutching his neck as he cried. Henrik's heart panged as the man clung tight. The doctor stood up slowly, holding Chase to his chest tightly. 

The two made their way to Henrik's car, Chase getting into the passenger seat whole Henrik drove, telling the other reassurances as he drove home, one hand on Chase's thigh as long as it could. One there, Henrik ushered Chase into his room, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and an oversized shirt to wear. 

"Here, go on and take a shower, I'll be in here when you get out, okay? I'm right here, and she cannot get you here." Henrik walked off as soon as he was sure Chase was in the shower, going to make something for the father. There was some hot cocoa powder up in his cabinets, and he found some of those honey pastries he could never remember the name of. 

A plate in hand of the sweets and a cup of warn chocolate milk in the other, Henrik made it back to his room, where Chase was sitting on the side of his bed. Henrik noticed the seemingly blank stare that rested on his friend's face and faltered for only a moment. 

Noticing that he was back, Chase stood up and kneeled in front of Henrik, looking down. "Thank you for helping me, you shouldn't have had to help a pathetic man like me. Do you want me to pay you back, Sir?" Henrik was shocked, what the fuck? He quickly bent down to Chase's level, and his heart panhed a little at seeing his best friend, his crush, sitting there, tears in his eyes, a broken face of utter sadness. 

The doctor wrapped his friend in his arms, letting him bury his face in the other's shoulder, "Chase, no, no you never have to replay me. Not with money, not with pleasure, not with anything. I am here for you, I'm you're friend, that's all I ask, that you remain my friend. Now, let's get you in bed, it's late. We can talk more in the morning, yes?"

Chase let out a sniffly approval, letting Henrik pick him up and put him in the giant bed, but protested when the doctor tried to leave. He must have seen something on Chase's face, but he stayed, getting under the covers with him. 

He had originally layed near the other man, but Chase soon cuddled closer to the doctor, quickly falling asleep against him. Henrik just sighed and ran his hand through Chase's hair, drifting off till he was sleeping too, leaving hot cocoa and pastries out for the morning.


End file.
